there is nothing I do better than revenge
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Layla was hurt by Wade and now she wants revenge. She's hoping a certain Lunatic Fringe can help her with her plan. {Fic Requst RoseAmador}


**So, this fic was requested by RoseAmador a couple months ago. I had a little bit of difficulty with this one since I'm not used to writing for Layla. I hope this came out well and is what you wanted. This fic is supposed to take place during the buildup for Fastlane when Dean tied Barrett to the ring post. I hope you guys enjoy!  
Song used for the title of the fic is "Better Than Revenge" by Taylor Swift  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Layla was trying her hardest not to show the pain she was feeling. It had been almost two months since she had found out that Wade had been cheating on her and the pain was still there and very raw, so having to walk around and see him every day was killing her. Every time she did see him, she wanted to punch his face in so that he could feel the pain she felt, but resisted not wanting to get in trouble with Triple H and Stephanie. At the moment, she was glaring at a monitor that had Wade on it. He had recently been feuding with Dean Ambrose, which she had been enjoying because Dean was messing with him and Layla liked that.

"You know, you can't kill him with your eyes, right?" Layla turned to see Summer standing there amused. Summer knew all about what had happened between Layla and Wade. Summer had offered to beat Wade's ass for Layla and while she was touched by the offer, she didn't want Summer to get into trouble.

"I know," Layla hissed, "But a girl can hope, can't she?"

"Yeah, I guess," Summer giggled as she hugged her heartbroken friend, "Why don't you get revenge by embarrassing him."

"Yeah, but how?" Layla asked before turning her attention back to the monitor to see Dean Ambrose once again going after Wade when suddenly Layla got an idea, "I think I might know how to embarrass him and I know just the man to help me."

 **OoOoOo**

Layla looked around everywhere backstage for Dean Ambrose and wasn't having much luck. _Where is he?_ Layla thought as wandered around a deserted part of the backstage area. She was about to give up when she spotted him doing push-ups. Layla took a deep breath and then headed over to the man. Dean looked up at the sound of heels clicking against the floor. He was surprised to see Layla heading his way. He stood up and smirked as she stood before him.

"You want something?" Dean asked as he stretched some more.

"Look, I need some help with something and you're the just the person I need," Layla explained.

"What exactly do you _need_ me for?" Dean questioned her feeling his curiosity grow.

"I want to get revenge on Barrett and I figured you could help me with that," Layla told the strange man that was looking at her with a mix of suspicion and intrigue in his eyes.

"Why would you want to get revenge against Barrett? I mean, yeah, he's a dick, but what did he do to you?" Dean inquired amused by the obvious anger in the shorter woman.

"That's my business," Layla dismissed his question, "I just need you to humiliate that bastard." Dean stared at Layla questioningly wondering what Barrett had done to piss off the feisty woman. He stood there for another second before nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay, sweetheart," Dean responded as he crossed his arms across his chest, "So, what did you have in mind?" Layla felt a smile grace her face at his words.

"Well, how opposed are you to tying him up?" Layla asked Dean which caused him to arch a brow at her.

 **OoOoOo**

Layla stood backstage wondering if this would really work. She watched the monitor waiting for the perfect time to head out to the ring. She could feel her nerves starting to get the better of her, but tried to push them away. She had a plan and also had the okay from Stephanie and Triple H to do this. She hadn't told Dean that since she could tell he liked to break the rules and do whatever he wanted, but Layla wasn't like that. She liked her job and wanted to keep it, so she had went and gotten permission. Layla watched as Wade got the upper hand in the match before making her way out to the ring.

As she made her way down the ramp, she could hear the confusion from fans and could see that same confusion written across Wade's face. She started walking around the ring watching intently as Wade tried to keep his eyes focused on Mizdow, but his eyes continued to drift over to her. She smirked at him a couple times, interacted with the fans, and even stopped to chat with Miz which seemed to annoy Wade.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing out here?" Wade hollered at her.

"What?" Layla asked innocently as she stepped closer to the ring, "I just came to watch your match." Layla continued to walk around the ring while she mingled with the fans, talked to Miz, and essentially did anything she could to distract Wade. When the match was over, Layla climbed into the ring and Wade watched her closely as he held his Intercontinental Title high in the air in victory.

"What are you up to, Layla?" Wade hissed as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Nothing much," Layla answered, "Well, nothing, but this." Layla then slapped Wade hard across his face. Wade was stunned by the sudden attack that he didn't notice Layla back away from him and didn't notice Dean Ambrose come from out of nowhere. Dean was throwing punches at Wade while he tried to shield himself from Dean's attack. Layla by now had climbed out of the ring and watched as Dean attacked Wade. She could feel a smile gracing her face as she watched Dean toss Wade into the ring post. She made her way over to the ring post and watched as Dean tied his wrist together. Wade looked down at his hands and started flailing around.

"What the hell are you doing? Get these off me!" Wade cried as he continued squirming and trying to get free, "What the bloody hell is this?!" Dean walked over to where he had left the clipboard he had brought with him as Layla continued to watch Wade struggle.

"Layla, let me out of these things. What the hell are you doing?!" Wade screamed at Layla, but she just ignored him as Dean held the clipboard out to him.

"Now, you're gonna sign it whether you like it or not," Dean calmly explained like they weren't in the middle of a packed arena with Wade tied to the post.

"No, I'm not!" Wade cried as he looked over at the commentary team, "Get some scissors! Get a knife!"

"Do you have a pen?" Dean asked as he looked at Layla.

"Yes, I do," Layla replied as she pulled a pen out of her pocket and handed it to Dean.

"Thank you," Dean replied before turning back to Wade and climbing up the steps, "You're gonna sign this, right now." Dean grabbed Wade's hands and placed the pen in them as he started to move Wade's hands and the pen across the contract.

"This isn't legal!" Wade cried which made Layla laugh because she'd already been told by both Stephanie and Triple H that the match was going to happen whether Wade liked it or not, so her laughter grew knowing he wasn't getting out of this.

"B...N...," Dean said as he moved Wade's hands, "...B." Dean released Wade's hands and passed Layla back her pen. He turned back to Wade and showed him, his signatures and Wade's signature.

"That's not my signature," Wade argued.

"Me and you at Fastlane for the Intercontinental Title, baby," Dean said as he stepped off the stairs.

"That's not legal!" Wade cried again, "That is not my signature. You're not facing me at Fastlane!" Layla stepped up to Wade which made him stop his hollering.

"Oh, but you are Wade," Layla told him with an amused smirk, "And you know what? You're going to lose your title to Dean at Fastlane." Layla took a step back from Wade as he started flailing around again. She stood beside Dean and felt ecstatic at having accomplished her goal, but she wanted to do one more thing, the cherry on top of this humiliation. She turned to Dean and an idea popped in her head. Before she could talk herself out of it, she reached up, cupped his face, and kissed him. She could feel his shock and could hear the shock of the crowd, but she didn't care. What she cared about were the angry cries coming from Wade. She was slightly taken aback when she felt Dean deepen the kiss and wrap his arms around her waist.

She could feel the clipboard digging slightly into her back, but she didn't mind because she was getting lost in the kiss. She hadn't really thought about what kissing Dean Ambrose would be like, but she wasn't expecting it to be _this_ good. Before she got too carried away, Layla pulled away from him with a pleased and slightly surprised smile on her face. Dean's face showed the same surprise, but his grin was goofier and adorable which made Layla giggle. She turned to look at Wade who was staring at the pair in complete horror and disgust.

"Are you kidding me?!" He yelled at Layla, but she just winked at him as she started to leave. She didn't turn back as she heard Dean's music start to play. She looked up and could see him celebrating in the ring on the titantron. She shook her head amused at his antics and headed backstage.

 **OoOoOo**

Layla had been bombarded by questions when she had gotten to the Divas locker room. She had managed to appease all her friends and anyone else that wanted to know what the hell had happened out there between her and Dean. Layla, as she started packing up her stuff, couldn't help thinking about what had happened out there. While she didn't regret her decision to kiss Dean, she still wasn't sure what it meant that he had kissed her back. The kiss hadn't been a part of the plan, so his reaction was plaguing Layla's mind. Once she was finished packing her stuff she exited the locker room and was surprised to see Dean leaning against the wall across from the door.

"What are you doing here?" Layla asked.

"I've been waiting for you," Dean replied as he walked over to Layla, "Mind explaining that kiss out there?"

"Look, I thought it would be a good idea at the time and it did work because he looked pissed," Layla explained herself, "I wasn't thinking about your response. I was just thinking about hurting him and not you." Dean nodded his head at her answer.

"That's fair," Dean said as he looked down at Layla, "Well, thanks for helping me get my match."

"Wait," Layla said as Dean started to walk away, "That's it?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "That's it."

"Oh," Layla murmured not really sure what she expected from Dean. A part of her expected Dean to be upset with her, but him being indifferent to the kiss wasn't something that popped into her mind.

"Well, then...I guess I'll see ya around," Layla said as she turned and started to head to the exit of the building. Layla couldn't help, but keep thinking about the kiss between her and Dean, as well as his reaction to the kiss. When she arrived at her car, she placed her bag in her backseat and was about to get in her car when she heard Dean calling for her.

"What?" Layla asked a little harsher then she intended which seemed to amuse Dean. Dean came to a stop in front of Layla and she looked up at him questioningly.

"What?" Layla asked him again. Instead of answering Layla, Dean leaned down and kissed her. Layla's eyes enlarged before they closed and she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck while Dean's arms wrapped around Layla's waist. Layla pulled him closer to her as the kiss deepened. Layla wasn't sure how long they stood there kissing, but before long Layla pulled back. Both were breathing heavily and Layla looked up at him.

"What was that?" she gasped.

"It was a kiss," Dean smirked playfully which caused Layla to roll her eyes.

"You know what I mean," Layla said. Dean ignored Layla's question, and instead placed another quick kiss on her lips, and then walked away. Layla stood there in both confusion and annoyance.

"What the hell?!" Layla cried. She could hear Dean's loud laughter as he walked away from her. Layla glared at his back before sliding in her car. She sat there for a second still fuming from not getting an answer before she started laughing. She realized that Dean had basically just done to her what she had done to him out in front of the crowd. Layla pulled out and headed towards her hotel. She felt relief and happiness for what seemed like the first time in a long time. She wasn't sure if it was because she had humiliated Wade or if it was because of her kiss with Dean. Whatever the reason, Layla knew that she could go to bed that night, and have a good night's sleep, and pleasant dreams.

 **I wasn't sure how to end this, so I hope the ending is okay. Like I said above I hope this is what you wanted. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and don't forget to review.**  
 **~Brittany~**


End file.
